Wedding Night
by J.A.Phillips
Summary: AU. It's the night of Diana and Mera's wedding, and according to their customs, that means they need to 'consummate the marriage'.


Mera let out a very loud, very audible gulp as she stepped through the doorway. Everything up until now was the easy part. Marrying someone she considered her best friend was easy, no matter the fact that her heart still belonged to Orin, since she knew he would want her to move on. Besides, it was the best way to unite Themyscira and Atlantis and keep them from entering war. As such, agreeing to Diana's proposal was actually rather easy. THIS, however, was the hard part, as she entered the room that she'd been afraid to see from the instant the thought of it entered her mind: The royal bed chambers.

Now, she gathered that the now Queen Diana of Themyscira, graced by the Greek Gods, was probably not going to be a slouch in the bedroom or anything like that. That wasn't the problem. In addition, she didn't believe that the bedroom would look terribly bad or the like, and one glance at it made it clear it didn't. In fact, it looked better than her and Orin's. No, it was the fact that she was incredibly nervous to share it with her best friend, plus the fact that, again, she'd given her heart and body to Orin and had only recently lost him due to Circe and Orm's awful deceit, just as Diana had lost her mother in the same terrible trick. Just the idea of going to bed with anyone else was making her skin crawl a bit, but due to the customs of both the Amazons and Atlanteans, it was necessary for the new King and Queen (or, in this case, the new Queens), to consummate the marriage the same night they were wed. Worse, according to Diana, Amazons had a way of just innately telling when one of them had recently had sex, so there would be no faking it for her sake.

"...Nervous?" Diana asked, placing a soft hand on Mera's shoulder.

"How could you tell?" Mera inquired, trying to smile calmly.

"You've been sweating the whole way here," Diana answered, gesturing to a door to the side of the room. "If you'd like, there's a shower over there."

Mera looked at her new wife like she'd grown an extra head. "...I can bend water molecules to my will, and you're suggesting I take a shower?"

Diana blushed a little, embarrassed at this, but Mera rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I think I'd actually prefer doing it that way."

Diana nodded. "Okay...I'll, uh, have something a bit more comfortable ready for you when you're done."

It was Mera's turn to blush now, turning almost as red as her hair. "O-Okay..."

* * *

Turning off the water, Mera stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, running it across her body. The warm shower had helped a bit in getting her to calm herself, and as she dried herself off, she felt a little more ready for what was to come. Looking at the rack, she saw a thin, green dress, made of silk softer than anything that she'd felt before. Slipping it on, she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her throat, it was so comfortable.

Clothed again, Mera looked at the door leading back to the bedroom. Summoning up her courage, she stepped through, and immediately felt her courage leave her again. Laying on her side on the bed was Wonder Woman, wearing a silk dress very much like her own, only a VERY light pink in colour. It was all Mera could do at that point to just stand there like a deer in the headlights, looking upon the single most gloriously beautiful image ever presented to her eyes, and it was a wonder that her jaw didn't drop through the stone floor. It DID, however, help to see Diana with a very similar look on her own face.

Finally finding her voice, Mera cleared her throat, rubbing her arm nervously. "You look, um...Wow."

Diana chuckled nervously, sitting up on the side of the bed. "Yeah...You too."

Seeing her new wife pat the spot beside her, Mera inched over and eventually sat next to her best friend. "...Look, um...I should just clarify that, if at any time I start to-"

"Shh," Diana hushed, gently putting two fingers to Mera's lips. "I know. It's alright."

Mera nodded a little, parting her lips to speak again, only to find Diana removing the distance between them and placing her own lips to the Queen of Atlantis'. Mera let out a noise almost like a mix between a moan and a squeak, and even she wasn't sure if it was out of surprise, protest, or pleasure. However, as the seconds passed and their lips continued to rub against one another, their tongues finding their way to each other, she found herself firmly in the third slot, finding her fingers on automatic, running slowly through Diana's hair as Diana's fingers rubbed at her neck and shoulders. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, their lips parted, and the two stared each other in the eyes.

_My God, she has beautiful eyes,_ Mera thought. _They didn't look this gorgeous a second ago..._

"...Just relax," Diana advised, letting the tip of her nose graze gently across Mera's before trailing small kisses down the side of her face and neck. Mera gasped hard, clutching the bed-sheets with one hand as her lover, a word she never thought she'd use to describe Diana, gently sent the tip of her tongue along the redhead's neck. The Queen of Atlantis panted a bit, letting her fingers run down Diana's spine before trying to dive under her dress. Diana, however, was too quick, catching Mera's hands and locking them with her own before gently pushing her onto her back on the bed.

"Shh," Diana whispered in Mera's ear before running her tongue across her earlobe. Mera's eyes rolled into the back of her head as seemingly every tiny move Diana made made fireworks go off in her head, feeling her nuzzle and rub across her entire body, leaving no inch of the Atlantean Queen's untouched before going back and doing it all over again.

At this point, Mera was certain that the brunette on top of her was setting her blood on fire on purpose. More-so, she was clearly attempting to take the dominant position with her, something she had been resistant to letting even Orin do with her in the past. She did NOT like being dominated in any way, shape, or form, and would just as soon break someone's neck as she would allow them to do so, which she was sure she would do, if she could make herself do anything more than moan in lust and hold the bed sheets in a death grip.

_Dammit, she's too good at this,_ Mera realized as her new wife stroked up and down her sides with the very fine tips of her fingernails. _This CAN'T be her first time with a woman. She's finding all my right nerves way too easily!_

"Oh, God...!" Mera moaned.

"Want me to stop?" Diana whispered.

"Don't you fucking DARE," Mera practically growled.

As Diana continued to rub and nuzzle all over Mera's body, hitting her every erogenous zone (save for a rather important one), a stray thought occurred to the redhead. She recalled hearing a tale from Orin about a man he'd met on the land once, and something he'd said to a criminal he'd lured into a mud hole and managed to practically dismantle. Something akin to 'This isn't a mud hole, it's an operating table, and I'm the surgeon'. As clichéd as that was, and how odd it was to compare that to this, as she felt Diana work over her body over and over, she couldn't help but consider the same here. She knew exactly where to strike and for how long, and it was driving her insane with pleasure. Mera was practically in Heaven at this point, her arms flailing and knocking over a lamp that she hoped wasn't expensive or had some kind of value to the Amazons before finally managing to reach back and grab the bed posts. She gripped them so tightly in her fists as Diana continued to pleasure her that she thought they would snap in half as time seemed to blur and go on and on, never wanting it to end...

* * *

Mera moaned as she felt the light peer into the bedroom and onto her. Her whole body ached in exhaustion from the night's ordeals, but in the most amazing of ways. Looking down, she saw her new wife awake and curled up next to her, smiling as she looked into her eyes. The two exchanged quick kisses as they cuddled up together, quickly taking note of the lack of bedding of any kind left on the bed, the broken lamp, and a bedpost that had been snapped in half.

"...When did that happen?" Diana asked, pointing at the broken bedpost.

"I...don't even remember that," Mera admitted before breaking out into laughter.

Diana laughed along with Mera, nuzzling her chest. "I wonder which snapped first: That, or us?"

"...Well, I suppose last night wasn't so hard after all," Mera muttered between giggles.

Diana looked up into Mera's eyes. "We're going to be okay, right? I mean, with this arrangement?"

Mera smiled, stroking Diana's hair. "Yeah...Yeah, I think so. As long as we're always there for each other."

"And THIS doesn't bother you anymore?" Diana asked, running her fingertips down the redhead's shoulders.

"No..." Mera admitted before smirking devilishly. "...but just so you know, if you think I'm gonna let you ALWAYS be the boss in this bedroom, you're insane."

Diana grinned, looking almost evil in her stare. "Oh, my silly, silly bride. If you think THAT was the extent of laying claim to you..."

Mera scoffed dismissively, rolling her eyes. Diana just kept grinning, though, before leaning in close and whispering something in Mera's ear. The colour of Mera's skin suddenly drained a bit as her jaw threatened to fall and smash clear through the bed. Diana finished with a very gentle nibble of Mera's earlobe before getting up off the bed and heading to the shower, stopping for a moment to gesture at her new bride to follow.

"...On second thought, better let you lead with this for now," Mera said with a smile, almost leaping off the bed.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ ...*ahem!* So, that was my Diana/Mera one-shot. This ties into my Justice League Infinite story that I'm writing. Basically, in an alternate universe, Circe and Ocean Master had tricked Hippolyta and Aquaman into a situation where they were at each other's throats and were then easy pickings for the two to kill off, and Diana and Mera decided to marry and consolidate their forces. And in case you're wondering, there's an uncensored version on AFF, but I felt like making a censored version on here for the sake of people who like a good love scene without all the icky details. For those that LIKE the details, though, you can find it there.

Anyway, lemme know if you think I should write more one-shots like this, and I'll see what I can do in the future. Ja né!


End file.
